You and Me
by luverofall
Summary: Harry and Ron love each other; but how long will it take for them to figure it out? completely fluff. *WARNING: SLASH* do not read if you hate that stuff!


Ok, I have typer's block. No, not writer's block, typer's. I don't feel at all like typing up the next chapters to my other stories, and this story has been tugging at me, so I'm just gonna write it. 

This is complete fluff, and just to let you know, it is also slash. So it's slashy fluff. Wohoo. 

Normally I don't go for Harry/Ron pairings, but I just really felt like doing this, so, this story is Harry/Ron slashy fluff.

WARNING: THIS IS SLASH, MEANING GUYS LIKING GUYS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE THAT!!!! There is a nice little button up there at the top called the 'back' button. Use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry & Co.

Shions are the invention of The Itch, author of Blackened Sunrise, the best fic in the world.

~ ~ ~

You and Me

By Luverofall

~ ~ ~

"Harry. Wake up." 

"Uuuunnnnnhhhhhhh."

"Harry, you need to wake up, we have Quidditch practice, and you know how Fred and George get when anyone's late…"

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry peered up at the blurry blob of color above him. He reached over and grabbed for his glasses. His hand hit them and knocked them onto the floor. Ron reached down and picked them up.

"Here. Hurry up!" He handed the glasses to Harry. When their fingers brushed, Harry felt a tingle go up his spine. _What was that?_ He wondered. _I must be cold._ He got out of bed, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yikes, it's _freezing_ this morning!" he quickly shoved his bare feet into his fuzzy slippers. He didn't like wearing them very much, because the other boys made fun of them, but he'd rather suffer his pride than get his feet frostbitten.

"Mmmm…Harry, shut up…" Dean mumbled from his bed. "Just because you have to get up doesn't mean you-" he yawned, "have to wake the rest of us up as well." Harry grumpily threw a shoe at Dean's bed, and smiled when he heard a satisfying "_Omph_." He yawned and made his way to the showers, thinking on how stupid the twins were to schedule practice this early on a Saturday morning.

~ ~ ~

Ron shivered as he stepped in the shower, but he kept the water on cold to wash away his disturbed state. What was going on here? Why was he feeling like this? There weren't any girls in his dorm…and he couldn't be…could he? That was a scary thought. But the way he'd seen Harry…_yikes, better not think about that_, he told himself. _He's your best friend, but who knows how he'd react if he knew what you were thinking?_

Not that it was odd to be gay in the wizarding world. What with vampires, mermaids, veela, and giants intermarrying with humans, it wasn't at all weird to have two human men like each other. 

But still. Harry had been raised a Muggle, so he might not see it like that…Ron sighed and shampooed his hair. He heard the door slam. _Here he comes. Act normal._

Harry came in yawning, and turned on another shower. He ignored Ron (or so it seemed), which was odd, but Ron was too busy trying to not look at Harry to notice.

Harry carefully didn't look at Ron. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to know. _Or maybe you do and you just don't want to admit it…_

~ ~ ~

"Harry! Ron! Oi, you're late!"

"Yeah! We've been waiting for thirty seconds!" Fred cracked up as George glared at him.

"Since you were late, you will…do two hundred jumping jacks, run around the pitch squawking like chickens twice, then get moving and get up in the air!" the twins mounted their brooms and soared up into the sky.

"I _still_ can't believe McGonagall made them the captains. She must've been high when she made that decision," Harry mumbled to Ron.

"High?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Yeah, like, on drugs?"

"It must be a Muggle thing. I've never heard of 'high' before. But maybe you're talking about shions, because that's what I think happened."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Harry looked at Ron exasperatedly and mounted his broom. Ron loved the looks those big green eyes shot him. He shook his head clear and soared up to take his place in front of the goalposts. When Oliver Wood had graduated, he'd tried out and made Keeper, which he was ecstatic about.

~ ~ ~

Harry zoomed around the stadium, loving the feel of the wind in his face before settling down to look for the snitch. He idly watched the rest of his team while he waited for it to appear.

The Chasers, Alicia, Angelina, and a fourth year named Greg, who had taken the place of Katie Bell, were working on a few new moves the twins had actually come up with. The twins were busy keeping the Bludgers away from their teammates, and Ron was lazily flying around the hoops as he watched the Chasers coming down the field. Harry watched Ron gracefully catch the Quaffle long before it reached the hoops. He was quite a good Keeper, really.

When Fred yelled a "Good job!" to Ron, he flashed his cute smile and threw Alicia the ball. _Wait. Did I just describe his smile as cute?_ Harry shook his head and gazed around for the snitch again. 

He saw it a few minutes after that, hovering right near the goal posts, it just so happened. He dove quickly, at almost the exact same time that Ron came out to block a shot. Concentrating on the snitch, Harry didn't see Ron until it was too late. He crashed into him, and they shot towards the ground. Distantly, Harry could hear the rest of the team yelling, but was concentrating too hard on stopping his broom to hear what they were saying. 

They hit the ground, but soft enough to only be a jarring "oomph." When Harry opened his eyes, he found he was on top of Ron, who was looking up at him wide-eyed. For a second, Harry looked into those eyes…

"Hey! You guys alright?" Fred and George leaned over them. Harry quickly rolled off Ron, trying to stop blushing. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said as he opened his hand. In it the snitch lay fluttering feebly. "The snitch was there, and Ron came out…" he started explaining, but trailed off when he saw Ron still gasping for breath.

"Hey, you okay? You look pretty pale." Harry was worried. Ron didn't look that great. Well, he did, but he looked like something was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron gasped out, but when he tried to stand up he collapsed. "Never mind, I think my ankle's broken. A little help here?"

Harry and George moved forward and helped Ron up. "On second thought," Fred said, looking on, and conjured up a stretcher. Ron sat on it gratefully. 

"No, no, Ron, you are wounded, you must lay down," George yelled, and playfully shoved him back onto the stretcher.

"Ow!" Ron groaned, and George apologized, trying not to laugh behind his hand.

Harry followed Fred, George, and Ron, just for lack of anything else to do, and also because the practice seemed to be unofficially ended, what with both the captains leaving. 

When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came out looking resigned. "Well, at least you're walking Potter. What's wrong- oh!" She saw Ron on the stretcher and tsked. "Alright, Mr. Weasley, what did _you_ do?"

"Well, it's my fault, really," Harry stammered. "We were at Quidditch practice, and the snitch was by him, and I dove, and he moved, and we collided, and we fell. He says his ankle's broken." Fred and George just looked at him, then nodded, shrugged, and walked out of the room, since Ron was now safely in a bed.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for awhile. I need to make sure there are no other complications from your fall. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you'll have to stay too, just for a check over," she added hastily, when Harry opened his mouth to protest.

Harry resignedly sat on the bed next to Ron, and waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish fixing the other boy's ankle. Finally, the nurse came over and poked and prodded, finding a few bruises and cuts and healing them in a snap. She then shooed Harry out of the hospital wing, saying Ron needed to rest from a mild concussion he's gotten when he hit the ground. Harry sighed and walked back to the Common Room, deciding to get an early start on his weekend homework after he found Hermione. She wasn't in the Common Room. She was, of course, in the library.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses. The O.W.L.s are only seven months away, and you and Ron haven't even started studying yet! You might not get very good scores if you don't hurry up and get down to work!" Hermione was her usual school-minded self, but Harry didn't really want to talk about school right now.

"Hermione, Ron's in the hospital wing."

"What? Why?" She looked worried.

"Oh, nothing serious, just a mild concussion and broken ankle from Quidditch practice," he joked.

"Oh, come on Harry, what happened? Don't leave me hanging like this!" Hermione had shut her book and was focused on him now.

"We ran into each other; I was going for the snitch and he was blocking a shot, just one of those freak accidents." But whatever kind of accident it was, Harry wanted to make it happen more often.

"Harry what's wrong? Are you sick? Your cheeks are kind of flushed." Hermione was peering at him with a practiced eye. "It's not sickness, is it? There's something you're not telling me. What is it, Harry?" Harry avoided her eye. "Come on, you can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"I'd rather discuss it with the person first," he mumbled.

"Oh, I get it. You like someone! Well, it's only natural Harry, it's not like everyone is going to burst out laughing because you're feeling the beginnings of what all teenagers experience…" and she went off rambling about how so and so psychiatrists said this about teen hormones and love, and blah, blah, blah. Harry doubted whether it was natural to feel this kind of attraction to a guy. Especially your best friend. Should he even try to tell Ron, or should he just keep it hidden? He pondered this question as he wandered up the stairs back to Gryffindor Tower.

~ ~ ~

When Harry walked into the fifth year boys' dorms, it was to an unpleasant sight. Dean and Seamus broke hastily apart and looked up at who had interrupted them. Harry gaped at their flushed faces and shining eyes. "Um, I think I left something in the Common Room…" he mumbled as he hurriedly backed out of the room.

"Wait, Harry!" Dean came running out of the room. "This isn't what it seems."

Harry looked at the floor. "Uh-huh. Well, what is it then?"

"Harry, in the wizarding world, being homosexual doesn't matter nearly as much as in the Muggle world. I mean, when you've got giants and mermaids and veela and all sorts of strange creatures intermingling, it isn't strange to see two males of the same species being attracted. Sure, it's still different, but it's accepted, unlike in the Muggle world, where being gay means you're a weirdo, a freak. See? Seamus and I just…care for each other." Dean said all of this in a big rush. By the time he was done, Harry was looking up at him in amazement.

"You mean…it's ok to-" oh, he almost gave himself away there. Careful, not until he talked to Ron. But even with this new information, and the fact that Ron must know it, since he was a pureblood, he still ran the chance of ruining their friendship if Ron didn't like him back. This was so complicated.

"What were you going to say Harry?" Dean was looking at him with interest. 

"Nothing. I have to go. See you later." He rushed into the dorm, unlocked his trunk, took out his Invisibility Cloak, and marched out the portrait hole with it tucked in his sleeve. Once outside, he put it on, because he wasn't sure if Madame Pomfrey would let him in or not. It was almost time for dinner (he'd missed lunch in the hospital wing), so Harry was pretty hungry. But he needed to get this settled now, before he lost his courage.

~ ~ ~

Ron rolled over and sighed. Harry hadn't come back like he'd expected him to. Maybe it was too much to assume, but after all, they were best friends, if not what Ron wanted them to be. Wouldn't it be nice if Harry felt the same way he did? If he knew it wasn't wrong, and he came to tell him so? Wouldn't it be nice…

There was a slight creak, and Ron looked up to see the door open by itself. He smiled. There was Harry. "Harry?" he whispered, and the bearer of the name appeared.

"Hey," Harry replied. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots. Pomfrey sure does know her stuff. Of course, you know that from experience," he said, and grinned. Harry walked a little closer and sat in the chair next to Ron's bed.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something." He took a deep breath. At least, if Ron denied Harry, they might still pull off their friendship, somehow. It was too late to turn back now.

"What? You sound serious." It was too much to hope, right? Because even though he'd seen that flash in Harry's eyes that instant they were above his, and he'd seen the flushed cheeks, he still couldn't dare dream.

"Well, it's a serious topic. For me, at least. See, there's this…person, that I like, only, I don't know how they feel about me, and I don't want to do anything to make them hate me, but I want to tell them how I feel. Any advice?" That had come out well. Coded, but straight.

"Uh, well, is this person a friend, or someone you don't really know all that well?" Ron was seriously praying harder than he'd ever prayed in his life.

"He's a friend." Harry clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized the slip.

Ron gaped. "You're…gay, Harry? It's a he?"

Harry nodded miserably. "So?" he asked defensively. "Dean said it wasn't a big deal in the wizarding world, and you should know that, and I thought, maybe, knowing that, you would…" He realized he'd just given himself away big time. Ron just looked at him.

"Would, what?" he asked softly.

"Would-understand, accept…agree. Maybe…feel the same way." The last words came out as a hoarse whisper. Ron reached up and touched Harry's cheek with a light finger. Harry looked at him with bright green eyes, and leaned down to plant a light kiss on Ron's lips. He then straightened up, and waited for Ron's reaction. 

For a few seconds, Ron was in shock. Then, he started blushing. His face flamed to match his hair, and to match the fire in his very soul. He had trouble breathing, and reached for Harry again, knowing he was the only water to quench the unquenchable thirst deep inside him. Harry looked surprised, then immensely grateful, then, a little nervous, and he closed his eyes as their lips touched again. This time, they stayed locked, gently exploring each other's soft mouths. When Ron slipped his tongue in, Harry gasped, and explored this new novelty. They were both on fire; their bodies were heated furnaces. Ron pulled Harry closer, and, without breaking the kiss, Harry got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ron pulled Harry's mouth once again onto his, and felt himself hardening. Harry was kissing him. Harry, his Harry, was making his dream come true.

Harry never knew kissing Ronald Weasley would be so…enlightening. He seemed to learn many things he had never known, yet could never express in words. Anything he'd read about love and kisses had gone right over his head, but now he felt the deepest, truest, purest meaning of the essence of those words.

He slowly lay down next to his friend and now…something more, as they explored each other's faces, hair, shoulders, and necks with their mouths and tongues. Harry let out a quiet moan when Ron touched the ultimate sensitive spot right behind his ear. He arched his neck and tightened his hands in the other boy's hair, and Ron giggled silently. "I'll have to remember that," he whispered. They broke apart, gasping for air, and looked each other in the eye.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you, too," Ron whispered back, and their fates were sealed.

"What's this, what's this?" Madame Pomfrey screeched, as she flew into the room. "What on earth are you doing here, Mr. Potter? I thought I specifically told you that Weasley here needed rest, and that he would be released at dinnertime. Why, in all my years…what do you think you are doing?" she assessed the situation, Harry, lying in Ron's bed, pressed against him, both the boys' faces flushed, the beginnings of red marks beginning to appear on their necks…and Harry scrambling to stand up. "Humph. This is a school. Do not involve your personal lives with school property. Mr. Potter, I suggest you gather your things and head down to supper. Mr. Weasley needs one last potion before leaving. Move along now!" She once again shooed Harry out of the hospital wing, and Harry, with one last glance at Ron, went.

~ ~ ~

Down at dinner, Harry pushed his food around on his plate until he saw Ron walking towards them. Hermione was reading a book called _101 Ways to Prepare for Your O.W.L.s_ propped up against the pumpkin juice jug, and wasn't paying much attention to anything, so when Ron sat down next to her, across from Harry, she muttered a distracted, "Hi," and went back to reading. Ron smiled brightly at Harry, and helped himself to large servings of food. 

"I am so hungry! I didn't get any lunch, stupid Pomfrey only would give me some more potions." And with that, he started shoveling food into his mouth. Harry smiled at him, and slipped his foot over onto the other boy's. He slipped his shoe off and toyed with the hem of Ron's robe with his toes, running them lightly up his calf. Ron jumped and sprayed Hermione's book with pudding.

"RON! Look what you did! This is a _library_ book! Lavero," she pointed her wand at the book and the food disappeared from sight. Ron was too busy grinning embarrassedly at Harry to care. Harry winked at him.

~ ~ ~

Later that evening, they sat in a quiet corner of the Common Room, doing their Divination homework, interrupted by little kisses and touches. "How about on Monday I get bitten by a Jammerbug?" Ron asked Harry, and leaned over to see Harry's parchment. "Ooh, detention in the Forbidden Forest is good." He ran his finger lightly down Harry's arm. The other boy smiled sweetly. 

"You know, we have to tell Hermione."

"About what? That the world doesn't revolve around books? We've been trying that for over four years now, it still hasn't worked." Ron grinned.

"You know what I mean. About you and me. Us. Our…new relationship? What would we call it anyway? Boyfriends? No," they both made faces.

"We could call ourselves lovers," Ron whispered seductively, and Harry shivered.

"Not yet. I'm sure we can ask Dean and Seamus."

"Really? Why?" Ron was curious.

"Well, why do you think I was talking about being gay with Dean? Just waltzed up to him and started talking? Nope. I, sort of, walked in on them…" he started blushing.

"Oh. Right. Do you know how cute you are when you blush?" which made Harry blush even more.

~ ~ ~

The next day, at breakfast, Harry quietly closed the book Hermione was reading. "Harry, what are you doing?" she screeched, but he held up his hand.

"Ron and I need to talk to you. About something important…" he glanced at Ron, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"What? Is it about Si-Snuffles? Or You-Know-Who? Are you having those dreams again?" Hermione started ticking off a list of all the things it could be.

"Hermione. _Hermione_. HERMIONE!" Ron finally shouted, causing several people to stare at them. "Oi! Stop! Just let us tell you, ok?" Hermione nodded meekly. "Harry and I…wow, this is hard to say. Um…you see, well, you know Harry and I are friends." Hermione rolled her eyes. She had no idea what that had to do with anything. They had been friends since before she'd known either of them. "Well, what I'm trying to say is…er…"

Harry cut in. "We're more than just friends."

Hermione stared. "Say what?"

"Ron and I…" Harry too a deep breath, "are together, you might say. We like each other. In _that way_." 

This time it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. Harry's cute innocence was funny for awhile, but why couldn't he just come out and say it? And since Hermione was currently still speechless, Ron blurted it out. "Harry and I are gay."

A few people turned once again to stare at them, and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, but Ron put a reassuring arm around his waist, and everything was ok.

"Oh. Well, that's no big deal." Hermione was taking this surprisingly well, considering she was Muggle-born and had grown up with certain beliefs. However, she was much more immersed in the wizarding world than most Muggle-borns, so perhaps that was why. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? When did you figure it out? You know, I might have guessed."

"Really? Well, we put everything together yesterday. And I guess you're right. I mean, I think I've known for awhile. Remember, Ron, last year, the second task? And you were the 'thing I'd miss most'? Well, that, and Cho kind of turned me off girls." Harry was thinking now.

"Yeah, well, I didn't figure it out until just a few months ago, when I realized I loved you." Ron blushed when Hermione made a little cooing noise. "Shut up, Hermione. Come on Harry, we have half and hour until Transfiguration…" So they left the table, hand in hand.

~ ~ ~

Ok, what do you think? Nice? Sweet? Too fluffy? Is your tongue puckered yet from the cotton candy-ness of it? Tell me what you think! See that little 'go' button down there? - That's what you hit, ok? Ok, luverofall! I will! Good.


End file.
